Hokage Stress
by Akito Manashi
Summary: Kali ini Tsunade malang sekali nasibnya, ternyata diam-diam Tsunade dibenci rakyat konoha. Karna mereka menilai kinerja Tsunade berantakan. Bisakah Tsunade membuat Rakyat nya mencintainya ? Warning : OOC/Drabble cepat/NFL/RnR please.


**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Non-Froze Language/N Mungkin banyak typo disini, kesalahan nama, Gaje,etc.**

**Genre : Humor**

**-Oh ! Hokage-**

**Don't like ? Don't read ^^**

**Okay, Selamat Membaca (^_^)**…

…

…

…

Perempuan aneh, benar-benar perempuan aneh. Dia itu tua. Tapi tetep aja sok muda. Sebagai pemimpin aja masih _klepel-klepek. _Pantas saja rakyat banyak yang tidak menyukainya. Dan ketika suatu saat dia dilabrak oleh asisten nya sendiri.

"Heh! Benga ! bisa kerja gak sih LO ?!" Bentak Shizune yang tidak puas dengan hasil kerja Tsunade

"M*nyet ! Lo kira gue gak capek kerja kaya beginian ? HAH ?! AMSYONG TAU GAK OTAK GUE JADI HOKAGE GINI !" Tsunade tidak terima dengan perkataan Shizune barusan

"Duh kak, lo liat nih. Hasil kerjaan lo selama ini cuma dinilai 20% sama rakyat ! Gak malu apa lo ?!"

"Ya tapi gimana lagi ?! Gue rasa gue udah memberikan semua yang terbaik untuk rakyat Konoha. Huh Amsyong nih pala" Tsunade lalu memukul kepalanya.

"Abis selama ini lo gak pernah _blusukan _kaya Jokowi atau SBY gitu. Lo liat tuh Indonesia selama ini Indonesia aman-aman aja tuh" Ucap Shizune. ** (A/N: sebenernya author males pas nulis Indonesia aman-aman aja tuh ._.v)**

"Maksud lo ? _Blusukan_ gimana ?" Tanya Tsunade. Sepertinya ia tertarik dengan saran Shizune kali ini.

"Ya _blusukan, _kaya merakyat gitu" Jawab Shizune. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tau apa arti _blusukan_ itu.

"Begitu ya ? Okay ! Mulai besok gue bakal _blusukan_ ! Lo jadi asisten gue ya ?! MENGERTI ?!" Teriak Tsunade dengan semangatnya.

"Ngerti ndoro, selama ini kan gue asisten lo bego" Jawab Shizune sambil memalingkan muka.

'Sedihnya gue, selama ini jadi babu nya Tsunade T_T' Pikir Shizune

**XXX**

Keesokan harinya. Sesuai dengan janji Tsunade yang akan _blusukan _hari ini. Sepertinya nenek-nenek itu sudah siap dengan program 'Blusukan' nya.

"Udah siap belom ?" Tanya Tsunade pada Shizune

"Siap ndoro, yuk capcus ke TKP sekarang" Shizune dengan gaya banci nya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini karena sering bergaul dengan Sasori. Ia sangat berubah drastic.

"Tunggu dulu ! Gue ikut dong cyin. Pengen blusukan ke kampung-kampung kan ?" Naruto datang menghadang Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Iye, yaudah ikut aja dah. Tapi awas, jangan rumpi ya" Tsunade memperingati Naruto agar tidak rumpi dalam aksi blusukan nya. Ternyata virus banci itu telah merasuki seorang Tsunade juga -_-

"Sip lah, cus kita berangkat" Naruto berjalan dengan kaki lemah gemulai. (**A/N: Author tidak percaya lelaki seperti Naruto bisa gaya banci juga**)

Mereka pun berangkat menuju pasar Konoha.

**xxx**

Pasar konoha. Pasar yang setiap hari ramai oleh warga-warga Konoha. Khususnya para ibu-ibu yang doyan shopping dll. Rumpi deh x_x

"Halo semua nya !" Teriak Tsunade menyapa rakyat konoha yang sedang belanja dipasar.

Mungkin karena benci dengan Tsunade. Orang-orang yang sedang berbelanja disitu menghiraukan sapaan Tsunade.

"Duh gak ada yang denger ya ? Halo semua nya !" Teriak Tsunade untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lagi-lagi semua menghiraukan sapaan Tsunade

"Sialan, WOY !" Tsunade berteriak kencang sekali. Bahkan teriakan nya terdengar sampai kampung bojong kenyot.

"Halo Hokage" Semua orang menyapa kembali Tsunade dengan muka melas dan ketakutan.

"Aduh katanya mau blusukan ? jangan galak dong" Perintah Shizune pada Tsunade.

"Trus gimana dong ? di sapa gak dijawab-jawab" Muka Tsunade kesal.

"Ya coba deh keliling pasar, terus tegur orang-orangnya" Shizune memberikan sarannya.

"Iya deh, Eh liat ada ibu yang lagi ngegendong anaknya tuh ! Gue tegur ah" Tsunade berlari kearah ibu itu.

"Halo selamat pagi bu, wah anak nya lucu ya" Sapa Tsunade sambil memberikan pujian palsu pada ibu itu.

"Pagi juga" Jawab ibu itu dengan sambil memalingkan muka.

"Wah ada hokage Tsunade, aku seneng deh sama Hokage" Ucap anak ibu itu yang sepertinya masih berumur 6 tahun

"Pastinya dong, kalo boleh tau kenapa kamu seneng sama saya ?" Tanya Tsunade penasaran

"Iya, abisnya kan Hokage punya wajah yang cantik, payudara yang besar, bokong yang indah, tubuh yang cetar ulala" Jawab anak itu dengan muka polos tak berdaya melihat tubuh Tsunade.

"APA KAU BILANG ! BAKAAAAA! RRRRRRRR" Bentak Tsunade, ia menendang kursi di depannya.

"Aduh kakak, jangan ngamuk" Shizune berusaha menghentikan aksi Tsunade yang sepertinya akan menghancurkan satu persatu kios-kios di pasar itu.

"Diem lo ! kali ini gue bener-bener kesel !" Ketus Tsunade sambil melemparkan meja di depannya kearah anak kecil itu. Untung nya dengan cepat Naruto menarik anak itu agar tidak meja itu tidak kena dirinya.

"Sudah kak sudah, Jangan ngamuk gitu ! Yang ada nanti rakyat makin benci sama lo !" Teriak Shizune

"Ya abis dia ngomong kayak begitu!" Jawab Tsunade dengan muka kesal.

"Yaudah kita pulang aja deh. Nanti kita pikirkan lagi cara-cara biar rakyat bisa cinta sama lo" Jawab Shizune.

Mereka pun pergi dari Pasar Konoha menuju kantor Hokage. Tsunade benar-benar pusing dengan semua ini

**xxx**

Sesampainya mereka di ruangan Tsunade. Mereka langsung mengadakan konferensi meja bundar. Yap, hanya ada tiga orang yang hadir dalam konferensi ini. **(A/N: astaga naga-_-)**

"Jadi gimana nih ? Cara apalagi yang harus gue lakuin biar rakyat makin cinta sama gue ?" Tanya Tsunade dengan muka serius.

"Bingung gue, cara blusukan udah dan akhirnya gagal juga. Kira-kira Naruto ada saran gak ?"Jawab Shizune yang sudah amsyong dengan semua ini.

"Ada sih, cara nya ya gampang. Lo harus jadi pemimpin yang bener. Contohnya ya. Lo harus punya impian dan tujuan yang jelas. Lo harus berbicara optimis dalam menghadapi tangtangan" Jawab Naruto dengan bijaknya. Tapi tetap saja dengan gaya bicara yang gemulai.

"Oh gitu ya, oke deh mulai besok gue akan menjadi pemimpin yang baik demi rakyat gue" Ujar Tsunade dengan senyuman nya yang khas

_**~Satu tahun kemudian~**_

"Kak ! Liat kak 100% Rakyat menilai kerja lo sangat bagus kak !" Teriak Shizune sambil koprol di ruangan Tsunade

"Hah ? Ciyus Miapah? Enelan tuh ?!" Tanya Tsunade dengan muka kaget nya. Ia lalu mengambil kertas penilaian rakyat dari tangan Shizune.

"Hooh, mitektek deh. Akhirnya lo dicintai rakyat juga ya kak" Shizune lalu memeluk Tsunade dengan erat. Ia bangga dengan hasil kerja Tsunade yang memuaskan dalam 1 Tahun ini.

"Hiks Hiks Hiks.." Tak sadar ternyata Tsunade menangis di pelukan Shizune.

"Loh, Kok nangis ?" Tanya Shizune sambil melepaskan pelukan nya dari Tsunade.

"Iya, gue terharu banget. Ternyata rakyat masih bisa mencintai gue" Jawab Tsunade sambil mengusap air matanya dengan tissue.

"Ini semua berkat saran Naruto. Gimana kalo kita traktir dia makan mie ramen nanti malem ?" Tumben-tumbenan Shizune puny ide cemerlang.

"Boleh juga tuh" Jawab Tsunade.

**Malamnya….**

"Wah makasih ya udah ngetraktir gue makan mie ramen. Thank you loh jeng Tsunade" Naruto sambil cipika cipiki sama Tsunade

"Iya sama-sama" Tsunade dengan muka polosnya.

"Bener kan, saran eke berhasil" Ucap naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya seperti olga syahputra.

"Iya bener, makasih ya. Lo bener-bener the best deh" Jawab Tsunade sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kak Tsunade, sini gue bisikin" Shizune menarik tangan Tsunade.

"Gue rasa, masih ada satu tugas lagi yang harus lo kerjakan. Kebetulan kan virus banci gue udah sembuh nih. Tinggal Naruto yang belom sembuh. Gimana kalo kita sembuhin itu anak ? jijik banget gue sama tingkahnya itu" Bisik Shizune

"Oke deh, besok gue tatar si Naruto biar jantan lagi"

"Ngerumpiin eke ya ?! Gosip apa tuh ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh enggak kok, kita berdua lagi ngomongin masalah mie ramen" Shizune menjawab dengan muka panik.

"Yaudah, kita makan mie ramen juga yuk Shizune. Bang pesen satu ya mie nya !"

"Oke deh cyin" Sahut abang tukang jual mie ramen.

"Astaga" Tsunade menghela napasnya sambil mengelus dada.

Akhirnya, cita-cita Tsunade selama ini tercapai juga. Semua rakyat sekarang menilai kerja Tsunade sangat bagus dan semakin dicinta. Namun, masih ada satu hal yang harus dikerjakan Tsunade. Yaitu merubah kelekongan Naruto menjadi seorang pria yang jantan seperti dulu lagi. HAHAHAHAHA

E**ND**

**(RnR ya ! Kasih saran ya kalo menurut kalian fic ini jelek hehe^^v)**


End file.
